Technical Field
The present invention relates to a processing apparatus such as an image reading apparatus and a printing apparatus and relates to a processing apparatus including a medium mounting rack on which a medium such as a document or sheet to be fed for processing is disposed before being fed into an apparatus main body, and an edge guide capable of positioning a feeding position of the medium on the medium mounting rack.
Related Art
In the related art, a processing apparatus such as an image reading apparatus and a printing apparatus is equipped with a medium mounting rack such as a sheet feeding tray or the like in which a medium such as a document or sheet to be subjected to processing such as reading or printing of an image is set in a mounting state before feeding. The medium mounting rack extends from the main body of the processing apparatus obliquely to a rear upper side in use, and a pair of the edge guides capable of being moved in, for example, a width direction intersecting (in particular, orthogonal to) a feeding direction of the medium is provided on a mounting surface thereof. The medium is guided in a state of being sandwiched from both sides by the pair of edge guides, and a feeding position with respect to a feeding port of the main body is adjusted in the width direction. When a processing mechanism in the processing apparatus is driven, a plurality of sheets of the medium set on the medium mounting rack are fed into the main body one by one, and predetermined processing such as image reading processing or printing processing is performed with respect to the fed medium.
Additionally, there is a case where a long-sized medium is used as a processing target other than a short-sized medium such as A4 size or legal size of a standard sheet (cut sheet) in this kind of processing apparatus. The long-sized medium hangs down from an extending direction upper end of the medium mounting rack (end portion on an opposite side to the feeding direction) in a state of being disposed on the medium mounting rack. In this case, since the long-sized medium hangs down while curving in the vicinity of the upper end of the medium mounting rack, the long-sized medium is likely to float from the mounting surface of the medium mounting rack by the curved portion. When the medium is separated from the edge guide so as to no longer be guided due to the floating, a skew that the medium is fed obliquely with respect to the feeding direction is generated.
For example, JP-A-2000-318897 discloses a recording apparatus provided with a continuous-shaped recording medium guide to suppress the floating of a continuous-shaped recording medium on a sheet feeding rack when the recording medium disposed on the sheet feeding rack (medium mounting rack) is continuously supplied to a recording unit inside the apparatus main body by the feeding means. The continuous-shaped recording medium guide is configured to be fixed to a sheet feeder, to be fixed to an exterior of the apparatus main body, or to project in a plate shape so as to overlap a sheet mounting surface by a predetermined width from the upper edge of the right and left sides of the sheet guide (edge guide).
However, when the medium is disposed, the continuous-shaped recording medium guide is an obstacle. Therefore, there is a problem in that the medium is unlikely to be set. For example, when the continuous-shaped recording medium (long-sized medium) is disposed on the mounting surface of the sheet feeding rack, it is necessary to mount the medium by avoiding the continuous-shaped recording medium guide. For example, in a case of the continuous-shaped recording medium guide projecting in a plate shape from the pair of edge guides of which the position can be adjusted in the width direction of the recording medium, the recording medium is disposed after allowing the pair of edge guides to move to an outside position with a slightly wider interval than the width of the recording medium. Then, it is necessary to move the edge guide to the position at which the edge guide comes into contact with the side end of the recording medium. Without being limited to the long-sized medium such as the continuous-shaped recording medium, even in the short-sized medium, there is a case in which the floating is easily generated due to a curl or the like. Regardless of the length of the medium, there is a generally similar problem in a case of the processing apparatus with a configuration in which the medium is set on the medium mounting rack in a state of being guided by the edge guide.